


Always Saving You

by thelonelywriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst, Barebacking, Fighting, Fluff Afterwards, M/M, Profound Bond, Rough Sex, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-31 00:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3957805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas get in a fight after a hunt almost-gone-wrong. Sam leaves the bunker to let them resolve it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Saving You

"You're gonna die tonight Winchester," the demon hissed in a purely feral tone, with eyes and a smile to match it. Dean had gotten out of almost every possible situation where someone had said, 'You're gonna die.' Really. He was witty, prepared, experienced, and he couldn't even count the amount of times he'd escaped. This time, however, was not looking like one of those times. His hands were tied in front of him so that sneaky bitch could see every move they made, so there was no getting out of those bonds. Sam was out cold, like really out cold, lying slumped on the ground about thirty feet away, accompanied by the demon blade. To top it all off he was pinned against a wall by a force that was nearly choking him, with a knife to his throat, held by a particularly venomous demon. To say the least. Dean had of course accepted that he'd die one day, but he was actually wondering if that day was going to be today. He was never really scared, maybe deep down inside he was, but he never let it show, and he never let himself see it either. But right now, he was letting a small part of himself (the part that was conscious amidst adrenaline and racing thoughts and schemes to get out,) admit to the fact that he was scared. Dean Winchester was afraid that he was actually going to die like this. And right as that vile demon was about to slit his throat, her eyes burned a bright white, flickering out slowly like flames, as her body tensed up, before falling to the ground with a loud thud. Dean smiled at the frazzled Castiel that stood in front of him.

"You're always so sexy when you smite things Cas," he remarked, his adrenaline still pumping harshly through his veins. Cas glowered back at him, his head tilted forward, pure anger obvious in his eyes.

"Shut up," he grumbled, walking forward to untie Dean.

"Hey, thanks for saving my ass there babe, that was a close one," he murmured, rubbing his wrists. He gave Cas another smile before leaning in to give him a peck on the cheek.

"No," Castiel objected, putting his arm out to stop Dean. Dean pulled back, raising his eyebrows.

"What? What'd I do?" Cas clenched his jaw.

"Dean you almost died." Dean quirked an eyebrow.

"Yeah. That tends to happen a lot. You saved me, Cas, I don't know what you're worried about." Castiel took in a deep breath.

"Dean I won't always be there to save you." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Cas, I'm capable of saving myself you know," he shot back.

"Yeah, you did a great job doing that five minutes ago," Cas began, raising his voice. Dean took a step towards him.

"So you want me to apologize... for almost dying?" Dean asked incredulously. Cas took a step closer.

"No, Dean, I want you to stop being so stupid!" he shouted. Dean squinted his eyes at him.

"And you know what I'd like Cas?" Dean asked. Castiel tilted his head, his eyes still glowing with anger.

"And what would that be Dean?"

"For you to stop acting like I can't handle myself, because I can, Cas. Trust me. So stop making this a bigger deal than it needs to be," Dean hissed, now just as irritated as Castiel. The glare that was held between the two was made from pure fury.

"Hey, guys?" Sam croaked from the other side of the room where he was still lying on the floor, just gaining consciousness. Dean and Castiel's eyes unlocked slowly before glancing over to Sam. "Where'd you come from Cas?" he asked, slowly getting to his feet, still dazed.

"Well, I came to save your brother, since he was clearly inept of-"

"Cas I swear to God you better shut the hell up before-"

"Woah, woah, woah, guys," Sam said, eyebrows furrowed as he approached the pair. "What happened?" Both Cas and Dean opened their mouths at the same time. "No! One at a time. I don't need to break up a fight between you two. Cas," he gestured towards Castiel to talk.

"Dean was about to get killed, so I came here to save him." Sam quirked an eyebrow.

"And how did you know he was-"

"It's the profound bond," Cas sighed. "I can feel certain things that come from his end." He shot a glare Dean's way, to which Dean stuck his tongue out. "Oh, now who's being immature?" Cas scoffed. Before Dean could open his mouth, Sam stopped him.

"Dean, shut up." Dean looked appalled.

"Wha- I didn't even say anything!" he shrieked. Sam closed his eyes, rubbing his temples.

"Yeah, but you were going to." Dean crossed his arms. "Okay, without yelling at Cas, what's your end of the story?"

"I was in a little bit of a jam, then Cas came in and saved me," he gritted out. Castiel raised his eyebrows.

"A bit of a jam? That's what you call almost getting killed?" Cas spat. Sam held up his hands.

"Okay, guys. We're ending this now, I don't care who says what, we are ending this now. We are driving away, and I am not going to play parent between you two," Sam announced. "No more fighting," he declared, glancing between the two. The three of them then left, Dean and Cas glowering at each other at every chance they got. The ride in the Impala was tense, to say the absolute least.

 

\---

 

It was four days later and Castiel and Dean hadn't resolved a thing. When Cas was gone from the bunker Dean sulked, and when Cas was there he was bristling his shoulders, shooting scowling looks that could kill. And Castiel wasn't any better. He would walk around with his eyes narrowed, never letting them leave Dean's. And Sam was barely functioning with a sulking Dean, then suddenly an angry Dean, an upset Cas, and then a Cas that looked like he was about smite someone. So Sam finally decided to do something about it. "Okay," he said, closing his laptop. "I'm leaving. You guys can stop being babies and actually sort this out; and I'm not gonna be your mediator," he declared, eyeing Cas who was leaning on a bookcase, and Dean who was sitting at the table. "And Cas, don't kill Dean, Dean don't kill Cas." He grabbed his bag and computer before stepping up the staircase towards the door. "Have fun you two." Dean immediately brought his gaze over to Cas.

"So what is this like, couples therapy?" he asked with an icy smile.

"Why didn't you pray to me?" Dean raised his eyebrows.

"Wow, we're really getting right into this."

"Dean," Cas stated, irritation already creeping into his tone. Dean sighed.

"Because Cas, I was a little preoccupied with the fact I was about to be killed," he snapped. "Besides, it's not like you always answer my prayers. You aren't the model guardian angel." And even as Dean was saying that he knew it wasn't true, that he shouldn't say it, but somehow it managed to escape his lips, and there was no getting it back now. Castiel stepped forward, pure malevolence seeping into his voice.

"Really? So you think I should just come every time you call? You think I should just stop everything to fix whatever stupid thing you broke, whatever you're messing up?"

"So me dying, that's a stupid thing?" Dean snarled, pushing his chair back to stand up.

"No, Dean, that's not the point!" Cas yelled, his fists balled at his sides. Dean took a step closer.

"What is it then, huh? What is the point Cas? Tell me." Clenching and unclenching his jaw, Castiel took a deep breath.

"The point is Dean, I don't want you to die, because I will have to watch that when it happens. I will have to deal with it one way or another." And maybe if Dean were in his right mind, maybe if he wasn't so angry, and maybe if he hadn't had a glass or two of Scotch, he wouldn't have said it. But he did.

"So this is all about you now? This is all about what you'll have to go through when I die? You know you are really self-centered." Cas jumped him, twisting the fabric of Dean's shirt, pulling him close enough so Dean could feel his breath pass his skin, see those sparkling eyes, ones that were now filled with rage.

"I pulled you out of Hell Dean Winchester," he said through clenched teeth. "I pieced your soul back together with my own hands. Does that sound self-centered to you?" Dean realized only then that Cas was right. Castiel had saved him, had done so so much for him, and sometimes it was as if Dean were blind to all of it. But now he saw it, he saw Cas in his anger, and he felt his own anger pump through his veins too; and he wanted to fix that. And he did it the only way he knew how. He lunged forward, closing the space between them, his lips fitting with Castiel's for less than a second before his tongue was in his mouth, sloppy and harsh, grasping onto the taste that he always loved, and the flutter his stomach gave that always came with it. He snaked his fingers through Cas' hair, pulling hard enough so that Cas made a noise deep in his throat, his grip on Dean's shirt tightening. The two acted as though they were kissing away their anger, as if their mouths were air and neither of them could breath. It was tense and fiery, a building heat like a wave, enveloping them together as one, their anger towards each other only fueling it, filling their mouths with a raw passion, a rough temper. Once they were panting hard enough to pull apart, Castiel slammed Dean hard up against the nearest bookshelf, causing a few books to fall to the floor. Cas began biting harsh marks into Dean's neck, licking and sucking until Dean was almost yelping, fisting his hair even tighter. Dean eventually slid his hands down, pushing away the trench coat and suit jacket so they fell to the floor silently.

"I still hate you," Dean said, tugging Castiel's tie off as quick as he could manage before tearing open his shirt, stray buttons skittering everywhere. Cas pulled away from Dean's collarbone, tearing his shirt over his head and throwing it somewhere where it lay forgotten.

"As do I," he claimed breathlessly, his hands smoothing over the warmth of Dean's skin.

"Only idiots say, 'As do I,'" Dean murmured, his hands slipping to the back of Castiel's neck. Cas smirked, shutting Dean up with a palm grinding over his aching, denim-clad cock, which made him moan.

"Am I still an idiot?" Cas asked, teething Dean's collarbone. Dean let his head fall back against the bookcase with a gentle thud.

"Yes. I still hate you," he growled, undoing Cas' belt buckle as quickly as possibly. Cas frowned, his breathing hot and erratic against Dean's skin.

"What, no more foreplay?" Dean rolled his eyes.

"No, I need you to fuck me right now." Cas braced his arms on the bookshelf on either side of Dean's head and rolled his hips into Dean's, a pleasant buzz running up their spines, a quiet moan falling from both their lips.

"Well, if I'm fucking you, shouldn't I be controlling the foreplay, huh?" he asked, his hands sliding downwards to grab Dean, pulling him in for another bruising, rough kiss.

"Cas just fuck me and don't be a dick about it," Dean grumbled against the crook of Castiel's neck where he was currently biting hard enough to make Cas whimper. It took Cas no time before he was ripping Dean's jeans and boxers off and throwing him up against the nearest table, his palms flat against the surface. "Oh, so you're gonna bend me over the table and fuck me?" Dean asked with a smirk. Cas petted over Dean's sides softly, chuckling for only a moment before he had a finger up Dean who was shuddering at the sensation. "Where the hell did you get lube?" Dean croaked. Cas draped himself over Dean, biting at his earlobe.

"There's this thing called abuse of angel powers," he whispered before shoving a second finger in, making Dean yelp. But soon enough it was made up for by the lovely maneuvering Cas' fingers were doing.

"Fuck, Cas, oh fuck keep doing that," he groaned, his hips twitching.

"What, this?" Cas asked innocently before incessantly stroking his fingers over Dean's prostate. Dean practically jumped from the onslaught of sensation.

"Fuck, yes, Cas oh God, again," he moaned, shivers being sent up his spine. Cas added a third finger and Dean winced slightly. Usually Cas was always extremely gentle with him; except when they had rough, angry sex. Then, Dean just had to grin and bear it. Dean finally got used to the feeling, moaning loudly every time Cas hit that little bundle of nerves, groaning in aggravation when he pulled his fingers away. But it wasn't long before Cas was back, pressed against that furl of muscle, pushing in slowly.

"Fuck Dean, you're always so tight," he panted. Dean shot him a glare over his shoulder.

"Shut up," he sneered, shoving his hips backwards which made Cas gasp softly. Castiel pulled out heedfully before ramming back in, a noise of bliss escaping his lips. He readily sped up the pace, making each thrust more powerful than the last, pounding away every frustration he had with Dean, who was currently enjoying himself, cursing and exclaiming with almost every pass of Castiel's hips. "Fuck Cas, fuck yes just like that, just like that!" he yelled obscenely. It was pure pleasure, pure, harsh snaps of hips that drove each of them wild, made them forget what the whole point of the argument was. Hell, if you asked either of them what their names were they probably wouldn't be able to answer. Adrenaline ran rampant through their veins, lighting them up with desire that couldn't be satiated. The room felt humid and heavy, hot with the panting breaths of each other, the sweaty cries that fell from both their mouths making the pleasure of it all only greater. Castiel gripped tightly at Dean's sides, hard enough to leave fingerprint shaped bruises that wouldn't disappear for days to come. He could tell he was close to coming already, that warm, tell-tale ripple in his abdomen was enough for his hips to stutter, his eyes rolling back into his head, gripping at Dean only tighter, the only warning a broken, 'Dean, gonna-' But Dean knew by now exactly what that meant, so he brought a hand forward, grabbing his cock, stroking hastily only a few times to finish himself off with Cas, his vision blurring as he climaxed with a shout, come painting the floor and the table in front of him. After a second or two, Cas pulled out, stumbling over to the closest solid object he could find, leaning on it so he didn't collapse. Dean half laid half leaned against the table, breathing heavy, waiting for his breath to catch up before he could turn to a panting, flushed red Castiel. After a moment, Dean ambled over towards Cas, nuzzling into his neck and pressing a sweet kiss there. "I'm sorry Cas. I said a lot of things I shouldn't have and I was wrong. You're a perfect guardian angel," he whispered faintly. Cas smiled, placing a kiss to Dean's head, stroking softly through his hair.

"I'm sorry too Dean. I said a lot of things that aren't true too. It's okay." Dean smiled sweetly, looking up at Cas.

"I love you Cas. Even though we just had angry sex, I still love you. Even if you called me stupid," he murmured. Cas' eyes crinkled to a smile.

"I love you too Dean." He wrapped his arms around Dean, pulling him close. "I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! So this is my first smutty work posted on here and I'm a little nervous about posting it because I'm super insecure about my work, and I've never posted stuff like this before, I've only posted fluff sooo feedback and kudos are amazing and I hope you enjoyed reading it!! Have a wonderful day love :)


End file.
